


The best trophy husband

by FujoshiFluff



Series: A Couple of Lovey-Dovey Idiots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: "Viktor, I am a divorced man." Yakov tells him, deadpan.~ somewhere in the rink Yuuri's cellphone rings ~"Hello-""I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WAS BEING AN IDIOT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE"





	The best trophy husband

"Viktor, I am a divorced man." Yakov tells him, deadpan.

~ somewhere in the rink Yuuri's cellphone rings ~

"Hello-""I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WAS BEING AN IDIOT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE" Yuuri hit the end call button and looked at his skaters, who were doing a very bad impression of not having heard the screeching caller. 

Not ten seconds later, Yuuri's cellphone rings loudly in the suddenly too quiet ice rink. Clearing his throat, Yuuri turns away and power walks to the lobby while answering his phone with a resigned sigh.

Before Viktor could speak, Yuuri beat him to it. "Viktor," Yuuri's voice held the usual fond tone and rolling 'R's of Viktor's name. "I only got half of that, want to try again? In a normal volume this time, please."

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I was wrong. I love you very much so please don't leave me, don't leave me okay? okay?" 

"It's only been a day, and we barely fought enough for me to have a good reason to leave you." Yuuri smiles when hears Viktor splutter in indignation at his reply.

"There won't be any reason! No reason for you to leave, you hear me baby? I'll be the best trophy husband ever!" 

"Okay."

"I will!" 

"Alright."

"I promise!"

"Mm-hmm." 

"Where are you right now?" 

"At the rink."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Its a 30 minute walk."

"I'm bringing the bike!"

"Viktor you don't have to-" But Viktor had already hung up so Yuuri turned off his phone and pocketed it. He fixed his hair, which was long enough to be tied up in a pony tail. His bangs still hung over and around his face and glasses though so he smoothed it down as best he could. 

He went back to let his skaters know he'll be leaving early.

~

Viktor did bring the bike, which he bought just for show. (and tax purposes) 

Yuuri wasn't expecting though, was the black leather jacket Viktor wore and the boots. The heeled boots that makes Yuuri blush like he was 23 years old and not 33. Good thing Viktor brought the helmet so he can quickly hid his flamed face. 

Grumbling under his breath, playfully squeezing his husband's torso under the jacket, Yuuri and Viktor drove off.

"What were you doing by the way?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was talking to Yakov. He needed me to look over some stuff for the building permits and stuff." 

"And what made you call me in hysterics?" Viktor laughed sheepishly at the chiding tone.

"It was Yakov, he simply reminded me of his unhappy divorce and I panicked" 

"Oh... well I promise not to take all of your money, and we can do 50/50 custody of both the kid and the dog"

"Thats not funny" Viktor whined as the engine died down and but was appeased when Yuuri leaned in to give him a chaste kiss once he got his helmet off. 

"Papa! Otou-chan!" Both men looked up and saw their little girl waddling up to them both at an alarming speed. Her arms were open wide and little stubby legs trying to get to her parents as fast as they can.

"Lily! Please be careful, sweety" "LILY come to Papa! We missed you little flower" 

Viktor easily swept the little girl up in his long arms and they cuddled in hello. Yuuri kissed his girl's forehead and on her nose which always made her giggle. 

"Did you have fun?" Viktor asked as he bounced Lily in his arms. 

"Beka let me watch T.V. and Uncle Yurio made me pasgetti!" Lily enthused. 

"Spaghetti" Yuuri quietly corrected with a smile. "Where is Uncle Yurio and Uncle Otabek? Why were you put here sweety? Were's your scarf?" 

"Uncle Yurio fell asleep on the couch and Beka said to not wake him up but he fell asleep too and I got no one to play with and I saw you from the window and I wanted Papa and Otou-chan to come play with me" Lily kept up a barrage of words as she wriggled herself out of her Papa's arms and dashed off to her room. 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged amused looks. This was not the first time Yurio and Otabek fell asleep on the couch. Lily can be a handful. It was a running joke that she somehow got her stamina from her Otou-san.

Yuuri let Viktor help him with his coat. As he bent down to take his boots off, he felt arms wrap around him. Yuuri let himself melt into the hug and turned around to give a quick kiss to Viktor's pouting lips.

"We'll talk more later, okay?" Yuuri whispered and saw Viktor nod. Yuuri held onto Viktor's hands when they unhugged, and told him fondly "I love you" Viktor's instant reply of "I love you too" made Yuuri smile. 

And then they heard a gagging voice and saw Yurio's tall figure turn the corner, leaning on the doorway through the living room. "Are you done being gross? Beka has a thing and I have a different thing so we're leaving now." 

"Yurio, thanks for looking after Lily. You should get some proper sleep, you and Otabek." Viktor said and then smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, whatever" Yurio muttered, only appeased by Yuuri's sideways hug. 

Yuuri went into the living room and pretended not to see Yurio making faces at Viktor behind his back. 

Yuuri saw Otabek and Lily just finished putting away the toys in Lily's toy chest. He smiled and said "Lily, say bye to Uncle Yurio and Uncle Otabek" "Yes, Otou-chan!" Lily clomped onto Otabek and giggled as he easily carried her to the hallway. 

"Bye Beka!" Lily said, kissing Otabek's cheek and then as Otabek handed her to the taller, Yurio received his own cheek kiss from Lily and a high-pitched "Bye Yurio!~" Yurio winced but hugged her as always. 

They said their byes and then its bedtime for Lily. Yuuri and Viktor went through routinely setting their daughter up for bedtime. 

Once they were finished with their own nighttime rituals, Yuuri and Viktor went under the covers and got comfortable. Yuuri on Viktor's naked chest. After a few moments of silence, Yuuri whispered.

"We're not sending Lily to any boarding school."

"We should at least prepare in case she wants to go."

"Like, mentally?"

"What? No, I meant financially"

"Oh"

"But being mentally prepared is good too, I mean, two years ago we were changing her diapers"

"Potty training"

"She'll be needing new clothes soon, she's growing"

"She is growing"

"Yeah" Viktor sighed. Yuuri pushed his face harder on Viktor's chest. Hair fanning out and tickling the other. "The world is changing just as fast as she is, and soon she'll need to go to kindergarten and meet friends her own age." 

"If she could keep being our baby girl,"

"She's always going to be our baby girl, you can't keep her from the world"

"I know...She's already starting to ask questions"

"I'll be here with you to help answer them, I'm not completely useless you know" Viktor added jokingly and Yuuri snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, you're the best trophy husband" Yuuri murmured looking fondly at Viktor. That's right, he has Viktor. He's not alone in this. 

"And don't you forget it." Viktor replied just as fond and met Yuuri in a soft kiss. They don't know what will happen in the future but they're's sure that they'll face it together.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannons unlocked. [Pony-tail Yuuri] [Longhaired Yuuri] [Afraid of Divorce Viktor] [Barely Fights Viktuuri] [Coach Yuuri] [Biker Viktor] [Viktor in Heeled Boots] [Married with a daughter Viktuuri] [Tall Yurio] [Otou-chan Yuuri] [Papa Viktor] [Daughter named Lily] [PDA Viktuuri] 
> 
> Started with inspiration taken from viktuuri art and video found browsing on the viktuuri tag on instagram and blew into married au with silly barely there fighting, snark, kissing and a little side Otabek/Yurio because reasons.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, kudo, subscribe, check out my other fics if you haven't already *hugs* xo


End file.
